


[podfic] The Island of Dr Mori

by Annapods



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Animals, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Experiments of dubious morality, F/F, Gen, Humor, Mad Scientists, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Spiders, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Ever wondered where all the hybrid animals in the Avatar world come from? Wonder no more.00:05:47 :: Written byOverlithe.





	[podfic] The Island of Dr Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Island of Dr Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265110) by [Overlithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tiodm) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4b22yhrdj84nb27/%5BATLA%5D%20The%20Island%20of%20Dr%20Mori.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4b22yhrdj84nb27/%5BATLA%5D%20The%20Island%20of%20Dr%20Mori.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “island” square of my Ladies Bingo card (amnesty period).  
Thanks to Overlithe for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
